A New Gang!
by Yuurei Thanatos
Summary: So how do you like ninjas and yaoi put together at the same time? You have to like one or the other or just plain both of 'em. go ahead and look at the story for mor to come. yaoi comes later. X


A New Gang?!

By: Black Ninja

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto But I do Own Yumi if I did own Naruto I would suck big time. X)

CH 1- The New Kid

"Where is this Guy?!",says Naruto. Lee sides with Naruto, "Yes I agree! Where is this boy, he is obviously not a true ninja."

"Hmph, I don't even think he's a true guy to be a ninja" ,Ten ten laughs at her joke. Neji adds,laughing at her, "Thats a joke for him to hear. That's if he comes."

Kakashi says cooly ,looking at the open field, "He should be with Jiraya. So Stop your whine and look for a tall man with white hair." Goes back to Reading his Latest edition of "_Make Out Tactics_". Guy looks at him and slaps him on the back and smiles causing Kakashi to drop his book and Says " Yeah Right, Kakashi."

Asumi says ,putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it , " Im tired, you Kurenai?" Kuurenai looks up from the ground and looks at him with a a lopsided smile, "Yeah kinda."

As soon as Everyone was about to just go look for Jiraya, He shows up unexpectedly with busted up lip, his sage band sagging down his head, a almost see able black&blue eye.

Sasuke just had to laugh at this entrance and ask him, " What happen to you?" " I fell down." Jiraya glaring at the young little goth thinking he had the right to laugh at him in his condition. Naruto "How and Why?" Couldn't resist laughing with Sasuke. Jiraya lip twitch at the memory, "I trip n a stump of that big as tree and I don't know why. I wasn't paying attention. But we are getting off the subject at hand"

Shikumaru drawls out a dull question, " Please elaborate what your talking about." "Well we have Your person your looking for." Jiraya said fliching ready for her to strike again. Naruto says looking at his Pervy Sage with big eyes as he flinched " Who?" Jiraya says as he knows he's safe from harms way, "Can you come meet the others?", Looks at the Trees, "Please?"

Everybody looked at the Trees behind their backs and see a girl. She has on tank top with blue and white stripes and says "Don't Mess wit Me", a White skirt that is worn out and has patches on it that rippled around as the wind came, blue and white Stockings that go all the way up to her thighs with polk dots on it and has the saying, "Enter if you dare", and Heels ,that can be mistaken for flat tops, that are tan. Her band for the village on her right leg,lopsided, and glinted in the sun. She walks towards the Pervy Sage and goes toe to toe with him and looks straight at him and glares ,like she wants him to burn in hell. She turns to everyone else and smiles a flawless smile.

" Hi, My name is Yumi Ukate, Im really sorry that Im late for our meeting just ran in to some complications on the way here.", Looks at Jiraya with the Brightest smile ever , " Mind filling me in on the rest of the Info? My uncle the Hokage, Told me Brief and very little information." Kakashi smiles back at her and says " Yes Lets get you fully Brief, Hmm? And its ok that your late we didn't mind at all" Yumi says " Thank you"

5 ½ mins later

" That is an easy assignment to do." scratches her head with a smile, Yumi says. Kakashi grins "Im glad you think so" Goes back to his book.

Yumi walks up to a boy who is playing with the water while to girls are talking to him.

Sakura says pleading "Come on we can be Friends, rite?" " Yeah, its really easy to make friends, My name is Hinata and yours?" Hinata probes him for an answer.

Total silence *****************

"Ok" Grabs Hinata and moves to the side and whispers to her in a hush Tone. *Well time to make my move,Hn?*

Yumi walks over by the pond and walks on the water the boys are watching her with amazement and the girls are cursing her behind breathes. She plops down on the water not careing if she got wet and stared at the boy. She counted and she knew he didn't want to be associated with her right now and she didn't care.

"Hey" She said

Silence *****

"So whats your name?"

Silence****

"My name's Yumi. Yumi Ukate."

Silence***

" Well I kinda understand what your going through. All you want to do is go home."

Silence**

"You don't want to be with us and you think those people are all freaks that want to get information from at once"

Silence*

" Well, you also think Im a total freak and you wan to hit me in the face because I don;t know what Im talkin about and now you want to kill me and dig my grave. Wow you have a very very colorful mind." Pause "Why you stop that was a lovely image. Do you think I look like that?" Gets up and automatically falls down in the water completely.

The boy snorts and starts laughing. Looking like a half drowned puppy Yumi emerges from the water and everybody wonders what happen and and goes to move by the boy and Yumi.

Yumi laughs too " You thinks that s funny?" The boy shakes his head. "Thats a start,huh, don't you think?" She says. Yumi smiles "So lets introduce our selves again. Im Yumi Ukate and your name?" "Im-. My name is Kenchi Hunro." Smiles and adds " No I think your that way", Whisper so that the others don't hear, only they can hear each other, "That s the Pink haired girl you have pretty hair like Diamonds" Kenchi Grins cutely at her. "Awww how cute. Oh you so you have fun being rich?" Yumi grins back at him. Kurneai says in a adult voice " That isn't something you ask somebody little girl."

Gets up and Heads over to the Kurneai is. Everybody braces for a fight. The tension is set and they all get ready for the next move. Yumi just passes her by and everybody Looks surprised at her and she keeps walking. She turns around and looks at the water.

"Kenchi move from the water and walk slow to Kakashi, 'kay?" Yumi says calm. Kenchi Says just as calm "Okay I will" Kenchi moves over to Kakashi and sits by his feet curled in a ball.

Yumi looks at him move and looks at him to tell its fine. She then s Looks over towards Naruto and narrows her eyes eviliy at him.

Naruto says with an uneasy laugh "Why are you staring me down-"

He didn't have a chance to finish and was tackled by her in a instant. She pulls her sword out of her stomach and everybody looks amazed that she pulled a sharp object out of her stomach and didn't care or wince at it coming out of her.

"Im going to ask this one and one time only", she glares at him with yellow eyes and 3 rain drops going in the a circle, "Who- the- fuck- are – you?"

Naruto looks worried " You know who Im get off me." Struggles to get free.

He succeeds at getting away, But soon to be forced back with the sword against the tree and Puts it to his neck and moves in close to his ear.

"Oh really what is your Favorite Food?" Yumi Questions. Naruto laughs "Thats easy. Its Spaghetti." Please with himself. "Haa haa! You little liar" Yumi Cuts his arm off.

Shikumaru Serious " Hey why you do that?!" Sakura gets up and mad too " WTF! You cut Naruto's arm off" Sasuke Blinded with rage " You are a bitch you know that!" Kakashi drops his book " Yumi?! What are you thinking?!"

Yumi moves back and Leans against the opposite tree on the other side and puts the sword back in her stomach and looks at Kenchi and laughs. Kenchi smiles and snickers.

Hinata angry at her "Whats so funny?!"

"You guys and your stupidity" ,Yumi laughs even harder and wipes a tear from her eye and sighs heavily looking at them with green eyes , "That isn't Naruto"

She looks at him and says " Just who the fuck are you" Smiles and pulls out a big sword out of her stomach. A little to big for her size.

Thank thank I 'now its horrible but hey im tryin my best hear like everyone else.

You were a great and Appreciated audience to me and I thank you fro dealin with the story.

Please Review if you like im not forcein you to or anything Seeya for Ch. 2


End file.
